Jim Schoenfeld
Jim Schoenfeld (born on James Grant Schoenfeld on September 4, 1952 in Galt, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey executive and former NHL player. He was most recently was the assistant general manager with the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL), as well as an interim assistant coach. He was previously a player and a head coach in the NHL for several teams. Playing Career After a junior career with the London Knights, Hamilton Red Wings, and Niagara Falls Flyers, Schoenfeld was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres where he would play eleven seasons with the team, including spending time as the team's captain. He also played for the Detroit Red Wings and Boston Bruins. He retired from hockey in 1985. Coaching\General Management Career Since his retirement, Schoenfeld has served as the head coach of several NHL teams, including the Sabres, New Jersey Devils, Washington Capitals, and the Phoenix Coyotes. As an NHL head coach, Schoenfeld has compiled a record of 256–246–78 (.509). In 2007, he was promoted from the head coach of the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League to assistant general manager of the New York Rangers, the Wolf Pack's AHL affiliate; at the time, he was also assigned to be the general manager of the Wolf Pack until he was relieved of those duties in 2017. Schoenfeld is remembered for an altercation with NHL referee Don Koharski after game 3 of the 1988 Wales Conference Finals after the New Jersey Devils lost 6–1 to the Boston Bruins. During the argument, Koharski fell down and accused Schoenfeld of pushing him. As people yelled at Schoenfeld, at least one saying "you're done", believing that he'd pushed Koharski, he continued arguing with Koharski who said he hoped that the entire exchange was on videotape. Schoenfeld yelled back, "Good, 'cause you fell, you fat pig! Have another doughnut! Have another doughnut!" as Koharski and the other officials headed to their dressing room. Schoenfeld was suspended by League disciplinarian Brian O'Neill for the following game, but the Devils sought a court order to overturn the suspension. About 40 minutes before the start of the game, New Jersey Superior Court Judge James F. Madden issued a restraining order allowing Schoenfeld to coach which subsequently triggered a walkout by the scheduled game 4 officials: referee Dave Newell and linesmen Gord Broseker and Ray Scapinello. After more than an hour's delay, three local off-ice official: Paul McInnis, Jim Sullivan and Vin Godleski were tracked down to work the game. The Devils went on to win the game by a score of 3–1, but he was later suspended for game 5, fined $1,000, and his team $10,000, and the officials returned to work. On July 23, 2007, Schoenfeld was named New York Rangers assistant general manager to Glen Sather, replacing Don Maloney (who had become general manager of the Phoenix Coyotes franchise). Ken Gernander took over the head coach position in Hartford, while Schoenfeld retained his position of general manager for the farm team. On April 26, 2009, while serving as interim assistant coach for the Rangers under head coach John Tortorella, he stepped in to act as head coach for game 6 of the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals against the Washington Capitals following Tortorella's one-game suspension for inappropriate fan contact in game 5 of the series. On May 16, 2019, he stepped down from his positions of senior vice president and assistant general manager. Career Statistics Coaching Record Personal Life Music Career Schoenfeld also recorded two albums during his time in Buffalo: "Schony" (in 1972) and "The Key is Love" (in 1974), both of which were recorded in collaboration with Buffalo Music Hall of Fame singer and producer John Valby. Category:Players Category:Coaches Category:1950s births Category:Buffalo Sabres coaches Category:New Jersey Devils coaches Category:Washington Capitals coaches Category:Arizona Coyotes coaches Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Boston Bruins players